A multi-tier distributed system that executes a transaction by dividing the transaction into predetermined two or more tiers is known. It is a known technique to guarantee atomicity of an entire transaction in this kind of multi-tier distributed system by processing each tier of the transaction via a two-phase commit protocol and guaranteeing atomicity, consistency, isolation, and durability (ACID) of each individual tier (see Patent Document 1).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional example, a processing of one tier needs to be inserted into a processing of another tier, which raises a problem that independence of each tier cannot be enhanced. Further, in the case where one transaction takes a long time, a large storage apparatus for keeping a resource is required, and management and maintenance with respect to data update and the like become difficult. Patent Document 1: JP 10-69418 A